Deodorant and other volatile liquid materials dispensed by governmental, institutional and commercial establishments are generally packaged in relatively large supply containers and the liquid is poured from the supply containers into smaller dispensing units from which the material gradually volatilizes and escapes into the surrounding atmosphere. The present invention uniquely combines the supply and container dispensing units into a single package assembly.